Cold shrink products are typically used to insulate electrical wires and/or electrical splices. For example, one conventional cold shrink product includes a plastic core, a pull tab and insulating material formed over the plastic core. An installer may slide the plastic core over an electrical cable to the location of the splice and pull the pull tab to unwind the plastic core. The insulating material then contracts over the electrical wires/splice. One drawback with such cold shrink products is that the pull cord often gets stuck inside the splice. As a result, it is often difficult to unwind and remove the plastic core to properly insulate the wires/splice.
Another conventional cold shrink product includes a plastic tube that must be cracked to get it apart and removed from the electrical cable after the insulating material is disposed over the splice. Taking apart such a device may be time consuming and difficult in certain circumstances.